The Final Moments
by GodlyDBZstories
Summary: 3 Years after the cell games, amidst the peaceful lives of everyone and the Z fighters, a new threat with an unfathomable power approaches. Earth is now more danger than it ever was, and nobody even knows it yet.


Chapter 1: Prologue

 _ ***-I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super-***_ **This story takes place after the death of Cell, roughly 3 years afterwards. It follows the canon of DBZ exactly up until this point. Please leave any reviews you can. I'd love to read any feedback you have, including suggestions on how you feel I could change anything, or how I can direct the chapters to come. Thanks.**

Cell has been defeated, and the world had "Hercule Satan" to thank for the valiant destruction of the murderous, magician of an android. The newly entitled Savior of the World had been given the Key to the city, and even was given the honor of having the city named after himself; "Satan City".

No? A delivery boy defeated cell? With spiky blonde hair, yeah sure bud, you keep telling yourself that. You sound like a complete idiot. Anyways, the world was now at peace, and the Z fighters were now back to their secluded lives away from the public.

Krillin had Yamcha had decided to return to Kami House with Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and the Turtle, where they'd continue to train. Tien and Chiaotzu headed back for the snowy mountain ranges where they too, continued to train, and live in seclusion. Vegeta and Bulma of course got together, had a baby, and settled in at Capsule Corp. However, Vegeta barely did anything but train vigorously in preparation for the next threat, not allowing himself to get soft in times of peace, leaving Bulma to deal with Trunks by herself until he was old enough to be trained. Future Trunks, had of course returned to his time to defeat the androids, and restore peace to the world. Finally of course, with Goku gone in Otherworld, Gohan had returned home with his mother Chi Chi and now younger brother, Goten to be "the man of the house".

 **Menwhile at the Son House…**

"Gohan, wake up! Breakfast! Gohan! HEY!" Goten implored to a sleepy Gohan. "Yeah I know, chill out Goten, I'm coming". Goten groggily slumped his way out of bed and into the kitchen. Staying up until 3:00 am to finish reading a favorite "comic" of his, had rendered him too tired to have even reacted to the smell the delicious meal his mother had prepared for him. He'd of preferred to have just slept in, but… yeah, so much for that.

"Gohan are you alright? You look kind of sick. Here, let me check your temperature."

"No, mom I'm fine, c'mon really, don't worry, I'm just tired." Gohan said, as he made his way to the table, where Goten was already half way done with his plate, or plates for that matter.

"Alright , if you say so Gohan"

"Mommy! Mom, can I go outside now and play with Icarus now? I'm all done with breakfast!" Goten pleaded.

" Sure sweety, just stay close to home, and be back in here by 9:00 okay?"

"Ok! Thank you!" Goten cheered as he scurried outside to a sleeping Icarus in the woods nearby.

"He's growing up so fast, soon I'm going to have to start him on his studies, I can't allow him to fall behind like you did Gohan" Chi Chi remarked. _Ah I can't wait_ , she thought to herself. _My two sons are going to be wonderful scholars… so proud._

"He's only 3 mom, let him be a kid for a while before shoving the books in his face." I wasn't even studying at his age"

"Yeah, because you were kidnapped by Piccolo to train. Forced to fight those terrible Saiyans. I never had the chance"

"Well, I turned out alright, helped on Namek and defeated Cell." Gohan reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah okay sure, but things are different now, I feel like now there's a great opportunity for Goten to be raised as a normal kid, rather than another warrior who has to worry about protecting everyone."

"Meh, it's not so bad" Gohan joked.

"Yeah well don't think you're too special, because now that things have calmed down around here, you have studies to return to young man. I've given' you a good break for the past few years, now it's time to get back to it, starting tomorrow."

"Aww, c'mon mom, one more week maybe?" He pleaded.

"Heh, yeah, no sorry Gohan"

"Ah, alright mom" Gohan sighed.

 **Meanwhile at Kami House…**

"Hmph, Hey Oolong, you haven't been stealing my magazines have you?" Roshi questioned, rummaging around in his collection of "special" subscription magazines.

"You think I'm that petty Roshi? I thought you knew me better than that?" Oolong replied.

"I do know you, you've been in my stuff I just know it, also some of my tapes are missing! Who else could have been stealing it"

"Face it old man, you're just getting senile, you just misplaced it"

"What!? I am Master Roshi, winner of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. I drank from the Fountain of Youth, let me remind you. I've still got it, my mind is perfectly intact." Roshi insisted, continuing his search.

"Whatever you say, but don't go blaming me."

Just outside, Krillin and Yamcha were in the midst of their early morning training, with Puar looking on. Krillin was the better of the two, and would get the better of Yamcha during their spars, no doubt due to time on Namek , and with his hidden powers being unlocked by Guru. However, Yamcha held his own, landing solid strikes from time to time.

"Man, I think that's enough for now. I haven't been this worn out since our training with Mr. Popo." Yamcha said, sprawling down near the shore, exhausted.

"Yeah, I know it. Those were dark times, training with Popo." Krillin remarked, shuddering internally. The training with Popo was not anything he wanted to be reminded of.

"I couldn't sleep for a few weeks after that, heh, and for what? To be blown up by a suicidal Saibaman."

"Alright, I'm heading inside to get a bite to eat. You coming?"

"Yeah… I'm just, gonna lay here for a sec" Yamcha said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Suit youself." he said as he headed inside.

 **Meanwhile at Capsule Corp…**

"Vegeta! Come inside! You can't spend all day in that chamber. You do have a son you know, maybe spend some time with him?" Bulma commanded over the message screen inside the Gravity Chamber.

"Yes woman, don't worry, I've decided to start Trunk's training tomorrow!" Vegeta declared, hoping to end the conversation there.

"You what!? No I mean spend time with him, like, take him out somewhere, father son time, he's too young to train, he's only 4!"

"Pfft, you're too soft, I was 2 ½ when I started my training. Trunks' had it very easy so far, and that's soon to change. Heh, don't worry, I'm sure we'll, 'bond' very well." Vegeta said, smirking. "Now please, leave me alone."

"Ughh, you're insane Vegeta."

"Yep."

 **Thanks for reading. This concludes chapter one. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to leave any feedback, positive or negative, especially if there is a major typo, or misspelling of a character's name. I've read this over so hopefully there is not. Thank you again, and chapter two is to come, soon.**


End file.
